Emerald Passions
by Rune EX
Summary: A small Knuxouge Fic KaloandSummer. Not much else to say.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Rouge's Unanswered Questions.

----

Rune EX: For KalO-and-Summer. Knuxouge. I'm taking a small break from my other story before I go insane. They have taken lives of there own and Mecha Overload the only one I can't beat back to being one fic. Sega and Sonic Team own, Topaz, Rouge, Knuckles, Sonic and Tails.

----

_Time won't and I've got so much to do – It Doesn't Matter, Tony Harnell_

----

Rouge the Bat, one of the most famous and greatest G.U.N. agents, was at her desk finishing up some paper work. She was not wearing her normal attire but instead had the standard G.U.N. uniform on. She was absent-mindedly drawing on a blank piece of paper, thinking about that incident on the Ark.

Flashback

_"Stop fooling around, and give me back MY Emerald!" Both Knuckles and Rouge had same at the same time, preparing to beat the crap out of each other again._

"_What're you babbling about? You call yourself a hunter, attacking a lady, shame on you!" Rouge said, reprimanding Knuckles._

"_What kinda lady goes around stealin' gems, anyway?" Was Knuckles retort._

"_Those belong to me AH! AHHH!" Rouge tried to say as she tripped and feel towards the core. Without hesitation Knuckles jumps of the platforms and grabs Rouge's arm, using one of his feet to catch both of them from falling to their doom." What in the world...?" Rouge asked quietly as she opens her eyes and looked into Knuckles pure, unwavering, quartz color eyes. She knew something than. Knuckles didn't save her because of the shards of the emeralds; he had saved her so she would live. She had feel in love with him._

End Flashback

_Why? Why risk his life to save me?_ She asked her self for the millionth time since than.

Rouge came back to reality when her, co-worker, partner, and close friend, Topaz walked in the office. Rouge stopped drawing and looked at what she drew and blushed furiously. "Hey, Rouge, what are you doing?" Topaz said as she looked over Rouge's shoulder and saw the picture. And she tried to stifle a laugh and barely succeeded.

"Humph." Was Rouge's reply as she turned away from her close friend. The drawing she did was great, the pencil shading and content of it looked like a professional did it. The content of it was what made Topaz want to laugh. The picture depicted Knuckles as a knight in shining armor rescueing Rouge as a damsel in distress. The horse seemingly reminded Topaz of Sonic for some reason. "It's rude to laugh at other peoples drawing Topaz, what do you want?" Rouge said snappishly.

"Nothing much. Just came by to see how you are. And giving you the news that the General is giving you the day off after you finish you paperwork. Considering what happened to you on Angel Island yesterday." With that Topaz burst out laughing. "Oh God Rouge, most people would have lost their voice from that much screaming and panicking. You might want to stay away from the break room." Topaz wiped a tear from her eye

Rouge was blushing in anger and embarrassment. "How do you all know, about that?" She hotly said, stuffing her drawing into her pocket and grabbing her paperwork.

"D-hehehehe-V-hehehe-D" Topaz barely got out "Someone sent, Hahahahaha, us it. Most likely Tails and Knuckles."

"Grrrrrr! I'm going to kill that Knucklehead his little freak boy too!" She said as she stormed out of the office and dropped off her paper work and rushed out of the office. She was heading down to the mall. One of her favorite Jewelry stores was having a sale and she needs something to make her feel better. All the way down to it she was muttering very painful tortures to inflict on those two heroes.

To be continued.

----

Rune EX: Read and Review. Also Topaz is going to be the only Sonic X character in this entire story. Hope you like it, and as always no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Knuckles's Unanswered Question

----

Rune EX: Note much to say here other than thanks for the reviews! And KalO, Red's still locked in the closet, thank god. Hopefully he's being injected with about 100 ccs of liquefied Ritalin.

Red: WHEEEEEEEEEEEE! Breaks out of closet and holding many needles in his hands, starts to throw them around randomly at people. Yes these are the liquefied Ritalin filled ones. FREEEEEEEEEEEDOM! HI KALO! keeps running around hyperly  
Rune EX: Damnit. One second folks. Takes out an over sized butterfly net I have to sedate, The Hyper Red Demon Fox, again. starts to chase after Red GET BACK HERE! Disclaimer: Sega and Sonic Team own, Topaz, Rouge, Knuckles, Sonic and Tails.

----

_Gotta get a hold of my life. – Kaz Silver, Believe in Myself_

----

Knuckles the Echidna, the guardian of the Master Emerald and Angel Island, and an accomplished martial artist, was currently hanging out with two of the few people that can be consider his friends. He was in a coffee shop in the mall. Yet he didn't really care. His mind was not on his first mocha cappuccino nor was he paying attention to it. Because of that he missed a certain tan fox dump about 10 packets of sugar into it already. His mind was on what happened on the ARK.

Flashback

"_So Rouge, you going to go after those emeralds you love?" Knuckles had asked her._

"_Nah. It's too much work for too little pay. Besides I found something else I have my eye on." Was Rouge simple reply. Knuckles was looking at her with a puzzle expression. He couldn't tell, but he thought she was blushing a bit at him. It had to be a trick of the light. Rouge didn't have a crush on him right?_

"_Whatever." Was Knuckles reply, though he was infinitely curious on what she ment?_

End Flashback

_Was she really talking about me? Does she like me like that?_ Knuckles was thinking. And suddenly he felt he was being poke in the shoulder. He tried to ignore the finger and go back to thinking about Rouge, but the poking wouldn't stop. Finally he had enough and grabbed the finger. "WHAT? WHAT THE HELL IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAVE TO POKE ME, YOU BLUE ANNOYANCE?" Knuckles yelled at the Blue Blur, starting to crush the finger in his grip.

Sonic winced, sipped a bit of his coffee, black, no sugar or cream, and said "Drink your cappuccino before it gets cold. It tastes better that way Rad Red."

Knuckles glared at him, let go of the finger, suspecting something was up but drank a mouthful of it. He made a face and painfully swallowed it. "BLEH!"

Tails was cracking up and asked innocently. "What's the matter Knuckles?"

"Too...sweet..." He stammered out, trying to sit still in his chair and kept his new sunglasses from falling off the top of his head. "I thought you said it would taste good."

Sonic shrugged. "Mocha cappuccino's do. Well they do before 50 packets of sugar are put in it." Sonic said, looking at Tails. He took another sip of coffee and with his free hand grabbed Knuckles by his dread locks as he made a lunged for Tails. "No beating up on the kid today."

Knuckles grumbled as he sat back in his chair. "Well at least the new security system he designed for the Master Emerald works." With that Sonic sputtered as his eyes went wide and Tails started to burst out laughing. "What?"

"Hehehehehe, Knucklehead. You may want to stay away from Rouge for a while." Sonic Said as he chuckled. "Tails video-taped everything and sent it to G.U.N. She's going to be pretty pissed." Tails and Sonic laughed for a few minutes as Knuckles face went white.

The trio's face drained of color as they heard, "KNUCKLES AND TAILS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Coming from behind them

To be continued.

----

Red: R&R OR I WILL GIVE YOU RITILIN IN LIQUIFED FORM! MWEHEHEEHHE!  
Rune EX: ACK! I NEED HELP!


End file.
